


Always First

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: Supernatural AU one shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, did I mention fluffy, fluffy fluff, humancas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader discovers she is in love AU Castiel. Fluffy fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always First

**Author's Note:**

> This an AU where the Reader is friends with the brothers. The brothers are co-workers and friends with Cas. Just a fun fluffy one shot with AU human Cas

Y/N groaned as she fidgeted with her dress. "Ugh, guys..why did I agree to this?" She frowned down at the semi-formal dress, it was definitely not something she would have elected to wear. But beggars can't be choosers, whatever the hell that meant. She sure as hell could have chosen not to do this.

No, that's not true. Not when Sam had turned on his dad-blasted puppy eyes. Sam had explained that the company he and Dean worked for insisted they attend the annual corporate crapathon. When she shrugged and told him "Sucks to be you." He went on to explain that he and Dean both had dates. 

"Well, yippy skippy, Sammy. I'm proud of you.", she had snarked as she dabbed her paintbrush onto the canvas. 

Sam had smirked but continued, "Well, it's Cas." Y/n continued to apply paint to her canvas. 

"What about Cas?", she asked calmly, cleaning and wiping her brush.

"He needs a date.", Sam informed her. Dean chimed in as he stood in front of one of her finished pieces, studying it, "The nerd struck out with every girl he asked."

Y/n narrowed her eyes and looked at the brothers, "So I'm the last resort? Wow...thanks."

Dean frowned at the painting he was studying, shrugged and turned to her, "Think of it as being the pinch hitter during the big game."

Y/n rolled her eyes, "Yeah because sports analogies are so sexy..."

Dean waggled his eyebrows and smirked,"Depends on what you're wearing."

Y/n cut her eyes at Sam, "Which would be?" Sam winced and muttered, " Black tie and formal?"

And that's how she found herself standing outside the ballroom of a hotel downtown wearing a dress that she never would have chosen normally because Sam had neglected to tell her the event was that night....but only after she had already agreed.

Y/n huffed and muttered, "Stupid puppy eyes." She even stomped her foot a bit. Dean caught her tantrum out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. 

A few minutes later, a familiar figure came striding up. Y/n couldn't help but smile as he got closer. Cas's hair looked like he had tried to fix it but gave up in the end. It unintentionally looked like bed head and she blushed when her thoughts tried to wander in the wrong direction.

Cas joined them with a grin and Y/n's blush deepened as he looked over at her. 

"Y/n, thank you for agreeing to come with me," he smiled down at her and that's when she realized, she was in love. Her mind went blank at the revelation, trying desperately to recall when it could have happened. He never indicated he was interested in her that way, but she was distressed to realize she was without a doubt head over heels. 

She hid her confusion by fixing his tie that had flipped around and patted it briskly, saying "Well let's get this circus on the road."

Cas tilted his headto the side, asking "Circus?" 

Y/n grimaced,"Y'all look like a bunch of monkeys and I look like a clown."

Cas gave a little smile, "We might look like monkeys, but you do not look like a clown, Y/n. You look beautiful."

Y/n rolled her eyes trying to hide the fluster, telling herself to keep it lighthearted, a joke between them. "Yeah, whatever. Let's get this over with.", Y/n muttered and began to stomp off but stopped when Cas grasped her elbow, "Wait.." He held out his arm for her, she quirked an eyebrow but he only shrugged with a lopsided grin. With a huff to hide her nerves, she tucked her hand under his arm.

He chuckled and patted it. "You'll be ok...don't be nervous. I have to do this all the time." 

Yeah, she thought sarcastically, don't be nervous and she glanced up at him. Compared to Dean's and Sam's polished GQ look, he was positively disheveled looking. He also looked as if he could care less. 

Soon she was standing in shock as she watched him work the room. Charming and courteous, he was making an impression. And not just on her, she noticed several women appraising him. He didn't seem to notice. 

Y/n was standing by a window, watching it snow and watching Cas maneuver the crowd to get her something to drink. It was a sight to behold. Everyone seemed to know him. Sam joined her with his date and noticed she was watching Cas. Cas saw her looking and smiled broadly at her across the crowded room.

Sam chuckled, "He's something, isn't he? But then that's why he makes the big bucks." He took a sip of champagne as she rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously. He's surpassed me and Dean. He's great at what he does. He's an "asset", or so they say. .", he tried to convince her. She still looked skeptically at Cas. It was hard to believe that, he always looked so..disorganized.

"You mean he's an ass," Dean joked as he and his date joined them just as Cas came up with her glass of champagne.

"Who's an ass?", Cas grinned at Y/n as she accept it.

"Our new PR manager...complete douche.", Dean quipped. 

Cas gave him a bitchface before turning to Y/n, "How are you surviving?" 

Before she could answer, a tall brunette came waltzing up. Perfect hair, perfect makeup, perfect dress (which did not come from a rack)...y/n felt perfectly blah. Amazon woman smiled a million watt smile, aimed right at Cas, crap perfect teeth as well.

"Castiel, I didn't think you were coming", she said, placing her well manicured hand on his arm.

Y/n glanced down at her own hands and was mortified to discover she had not gotten all the paint out from under her nails. And those were ragged and chewed to the quick. She akwardly tried to hide them behind each other, but couldn't figure out which one was the least hideous looking.

While Cas was speaking to the woman, he noticed Y/n fidgeting out of the corner of his eye. He saw her look of consternation when she looked down at her hands and realized what was going on. He reached out without pausing in his conversation to take her hand in his. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"Well, Nadia...I don't recall saying I wasn't coming at all.", Cas told her. The brunette made a confused face and said, "But when I asked if you wanted go to with me, you said you weren't going."

"Oh, yes. I did say that.", Cas agreed pleasantly. 

"You are here, though. With..her.", Nadia spared a glance at Y/n and Y/n could feel the chill. 

"Yes, I am. I didn't realize I needed to give an explanation. I apologize for not clarifying. I meant I wasn't going with you.", Cas coolly took a sip of champagne.

Dean almost choked on his own drink and Sam and Y/n both looked at him in shock. 

Nadia sniffed and stalked off as Dean hissed, "You turned down Nadia?!"

Cas shrugged as he told them, "And Brooke, Allison, oh and Trina."

Dean's eyes bugged out and Sam demanded, "Why the hell did you have us ask Y/n?"

"Yeah, man...especially if Trina asked!", Dean exclaimed. His date glared at him and he sheepishly shrugged. 

For the first time all night, Cas looked like the akward Cas she knew. He slowly let her hand drop and he shuffled his feet a bit, "I lied about being turned down."

"I'd say..." Sam agreed. 

Y/n reached out and touched the buttons on his tuxedo jacket, "Why did you lie? Why not ask me right out?"

Cas picked up her hand again, "I was afraid you would say no. I reasoned you would only agree if you thought I had been turned down."

"Well, it would have kept me from feeling like the last resort.", Y/n murmured still not looking up at him.

"I'm so sorry," he exclaimed causing several people to turn and look. Y/n shifted uncomfortably at the unwanted attention but he ignored it. He lifted her chin and looked at her, blue eyes full of concern at having upset her. 

"You have always been my first choice, I've just been too much of a coward.", he told her softly. On impulse he bent his head pressed his lips to hers, then repeated whispering against her lips, "Always first..."


End file.
